The Hair Job
by Kyra5972
Summary: Eliot has a really bad hair day...


**Title: **The Hair Job

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. At all. I don't own Leverage or any of the characters. Though I wouldn't mind owning Eliot…

**Summary:** Eliot has a _really_ bad hair day…

**Spoilers:** None. Well, one vague one for The Wedding Job….

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**A/N:** Crack. Pure and total crack. Seriously. And I blame this on Ice_Whisper. Seriously, this is all her fault… LOL! Anyway, I hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sophie looked up as Eliot slammed into the office and promptly choked on her tea.

"What the hell happened to you?!" she sputtered.

"I don't want to talk about it," Eliot growled as he stomped past her and into his office.

Sophie scrambled to her feet and hurried after him. "Eliot!" she called as she hurried down the hall to his office, catching the attention of Nate, Hardison and Parker. "Seriously, what the hell happened to you?"

Parker, Nate, and Hardison looked away from the panel TV in the conference room just in time to see Sophie go scrambling by. Exchanging curious looks, they all got up and followed after her, stopping dead in the doorway to Eliot's office.

Nate simply stared in shock, not quite sure he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. Hardison nearly fell over he was laughing so hard, the door jam the only thing keeping him from tumbling to the ground. Parker simply cocked her head to the side and took in the sight in front of her.

Eliot sat at his desk, glaring viciously at the four gathered in his doorway but the effect was ruined slightly by his beautiful brown hair falling in tight curls around his face. "I killed a man with an appetizer, Hardison," Eliot growled. "What do you think I can do with this shiny letter opener?"

Hardison abruptly stopped laughing, choking slightly as the sound stopped a bit too fast.

"What happened?" Nate asked slowly, afraid of drawing the retrieval specialist's anger onto himself but too curious to not ask.

"I went to get my hair trimmed and somehow managed to get talked into getting some sort of deep conditioning treatment done," Eliot explained. "The stupid stylist must have gotten the shit she was supposed to use mixed up because I ended up with a perm instead." He scowled deeply and started muttering to himself. "Never again. I don't care how nice her rack is or how low cut her top is, I am never again letting some bimbo talk me into anything involving my hair. I'll stick with what I know; trims and cuts, that's it."

"You should take a shower," Parker stated.

"Are you saying I stink, Parker?" Eliot growled as he glared at the blonde.

Parker shook her head. "No, you don't stink," she said. "You always seem to smell quite good, in fact. But you should take a shower. If you get your hair wet within the first twenty-four hours, the perm will wash out." Parker looked confused as everyone turned to stare at her in shock. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Sophie asked, surprised that the other woman would know something like that.

Parker shrugged. "I tried a perm once; didn't like it. Thank God for that wet t-shirt contest…"

Nate, Sophie and Eliot blinked at the blonde in surprise while Hardison's eyes glazed over at the thought of Parker participating in a wet t-shirt contest. Nate reached over and smacked Hardison upside the head, bringing him back to reality with a small yelp.

"So are you going to go shower that hideous hair away?" Parker asked as she looked at Eliot. A second later, she perked up and an excited gleam entered her eyes. "Or wait; I know! We can have a wet t-shirt contest! You and Nate and Hardison can be the participants and Sophie and I will judge!"

The three men in question stared at the blonde in horror at her suggestion.

Sophie slowly looked Nate up and down and a slow grin spread over her face. "I think I like this idea…" she said.

"I don't think so," Nate stated, shaking his head in refusal.

"Nuh-uh, no way," Hardison said as he slowly backed away from his female teammates.

Eliot simply stood from his desk and walked past them and out of his office.

"Where are you going?" Sophie asked.

"To take a shower," Eliot replied, glancing over his shoulder at the others for a second as he continued down the hall. "Sorry, Parker, but I'm not participating in a wet t-shirt contest unless it's as a judge."

Seconds later, the sound of the front door closing echoed throughout the offices.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, I think this is probably the shortest fic I've ever written…And I still can't believe I actually gave Eliot a perm…I can't decide if I'd die laughing or die crying if I ever actually saw Christian Kane with a perm…**

**Anyway, review, please? I'd love to see what you think!**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
